


Abandoned Past

by BashfulBasil



Series: Warriors: Abandoned Past [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BashfulBasil/pseuds/BashfulBasil
Summary: "You must abandon your past, for you cannot change that. You can only change the future for you and your clan."This story follows the lives of the cats in their new territory.Two apprentices from each clan are destined to change the future for their clans and help them prevent an impending disaster. The young apprentices are visited by StarClan in their dreams, which are filled with riddles and confusion.With StormClan threatened by invading Two-Legs and tensions brewing on SwampClan borders, the heroes don't have much time to act.Will these young cats be able to save their clans? Or will they lose everything they love?Map Link: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/594407995388067864/594433943458283552/warrior_cats_map.png





	1. StormClan Allegiances

**Leader** :

  
**Leopardstar** is a short, wise, and fiery leader, with sleek, blue tabby and white fur and forest green eyes.

* * *

**Deputy:**

**  
****Brookcreek** is a slender, brave, and greedy deputy, with thin, dark brown fur with white paws, an overbite, and honey colored eyes. She decorates her fur with leaves.

* * *

**Medicine Cat** :

  
**Beaverbee** is a skinny, observant, and impatient medicine cat, with clean, dilute torbie patterned fur and dark brown eyes. She is very queasy around blood.

* * *

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

**  
****Spiderspirit** is a chubby, friendly, and forgetful medicine cat apprentice, with soft, cinnamon calico fur and crossed, starry blue eyes. He's a little too friendly with cats outside his clan.

* * *

**Warriors:**

  
**Fallowmask** is an abnormally small, confident, and impatient warrior, with feathery, lilac colored tabby fur and aqua eyes. He is the best fighter in the clan.

**Woodrose** is a small, dramatic, and anxious warrior, with glossy, cinnamon calico fur and soft grey eyes.

**Maplesong** is a well-built, gentle, and dull warrior, with short, tortie point fur, a flat muzzle, and dark blue eyes. He decorates his fur with flowers.

**Meadowblood** is a lithe, peaceful, and lazy warrior, with soft, silver point fur and sweet brown eyes. He enjoys playing with kits, and teaching them things he's learned from his training.

**Owlflight** is an abnormally large, observant, and blunt warrior, with coarse, fawn-cream calico fur and orange eyes. She likes to take walks in the forest. She just recently became a warrior.

**Pandafur** is a scarred, muscular, and blunt warrior, with sleek black and white fur and scarlet eyes. He likes to take walks in the forest with his mate.

* * *

**Apprentices:**

**  
Quillpaw** is a lithe, naive, and wise apprentice, with kinked, tortoiseshell fur, a snaggle tooth, and lilac eyes. His mentor is Leopardstar.

**Redpaw** is an abnormally large, timid, and forgetful apprentice, with well-groomed, tortoiseshell fur and topaz colored eyes. His mentor is Fallowmask.

**Spiderpaw** is a chubby, cheerful, and ignorant apprentice, with clean, red calico fur, a twisted paw, and yellow eyes. Her mentor is Woodrose.

**Cranepaw** is a small, kind, and wise apprentice, with dirty, dark grey and white fur and crossed, light green eyes. His mentor is Maplesong.

**Featherpaw** is a short, brave, and ignorant apprentice, with long, red calico fur and amber eyes. She is gentle with kits. Her mentor is Meadowblood. 

**Barkpaw** is a large, timid, and forgetful apprentice, with curly, cinnamon and white fur and stormy grey eyes. His mentor is Brookcreek.

**Shadowpaw** is a small, brave, and cold apprentice, with short black fur and yellow eyes. He dislikes the other apprentices. His mentor is Pandafur.

* * *

**Queens:**

**  
Frecklefern** is an abnormally small, freespirited, and boisterous queen, with spiky, mottled red fur, tufted ears, and soft grey eyes. She enjoys watching the sunset. Her mate is Fallowmask. She is nursing kits. 

**Weaselbright** is an abnormally small, brave, and clumsy queen, with lustrous, tortoiseshell fur, tufted ears, and stormy grey eyes. She likes to sleep under the stars. Her mate is Maplesong. She is expecting kits.

**Pondpool** is a long-legged, loud, and anxious queen, with short, chocolate calico fur and bright blue eyes. They have a special connection with StarClan. Her mate is Leopardstar. She is expecting kits.

**Springstep** is a timid, loving, and sweet queen, with short yellow and white fur and bright blue eyes. She is missing a leg and has chosen to remain a queen. Her mate is Pandafur. She is expecting kits.

* * *

**Kits:**

**  
Dapplekit** is an average built, loud, and witty kit, with bushy, pale ginger tabby fur, a white tail tip, and hazel eyes. Her mother is Frecklefern.

**Windkit** is a chubby, whimsical, and callous kit, with thick, light brown tabby fur and soft grey eyes. His mother is Frecklefern.

**Steamkit** is a bony, confident, and dull medicine cat apprentice, with sleek, lynx point fur, broad shoulders, and topaz colored eyes. Her mother is Frecklefern.

* * *

  
**Elders:**

**  
Wolfface** is an abnormally small, leaderly, and abrasive elder, with long, mottled ginger fur and forest green eyes. 


	2. SwampClan Allegiances

**Leader:**

**  
Parsleystar** is a large, cheerful, and wise leader, with bushy, dark brown tabby fur, a flat muzzle, and bright blue eyes.

* * *

  
**Deputy:**

**Freckleblossom** is an average built, humble, and fatalistic warrior, with downy, blue tabby fur, a stubby tail, and orange eyes. It seems that no apprentices would want to recieve him as a mentor.

* * *

**Medicine Cat:**

**  
Frogleap** is a well-built, dramatic, and curious medicine cat, with coarse, ginger tabby and white fur, folded ears, and topaz colored eyes.

* * *

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

**  
Crowpaw** is a well-built, friendly, and dull medicine cat apprentice, with downy, lilac colored tabby fur, a white tail tip, and topaz colored eyes. She isn't good under pressure.

* * *

**Warriors:**

**Grassfur** is a thin, whimsical, and loving warrior, with ungroomed, chocolate torbie patterned fur and hazel eyes. Her pelt smells sweet, peaceful, and comforting.

**Flarefern** is a short, charismatic, and cynical warrior, with curly, black and white fur, freckles, and sweet brown eyes. She is a valued clan member.

**Mudpuddle** is a bony, beautiful, and extravagant warrior, with downy, cinnamon colored tabby fur and sweet brown eyes. He is good at conversation.

**Woodspring** is a heavyset, gentle, and extravagant warrior, with well-groomed, dark brown tabby fur, a snaggle tooth, and light green eyes. She is a former kittypet.

* * *

**Apprentices:  
Tansypaw** is a lithe, confident, and cold apprentice, with long, red torbie patterned fur and starry blue eyes. Her mentor is Parsleystar.

**Scarletpaw** is a well-built, confident, and forgetful apprentice, with well-groomed, cinnamon calico fur and dark brown eyes. Her mentor is, regretfully, Freckleblossom.

**Eaglepaw** is a short, clean, and fiery apprentice, with thin, chocolate calico fur and light blue eyes. His mentor is Grassfur.

**Daisypaw** is a well-built, clean, and witty kit, with thin, red tabby fur and starry blue eyes. His mentor is Flarefern.

* * *

**Queens:**

**  
Thicketpounce** is a bony, mature, and cold queen, with short, cinnamon shaded fur, a speckled nose, and starry blue eyes. They are popular among the clans. Her mate is Mudpuddle. She is nursing kits.

* * *

**Kits:  
**  
 **Daisykit** is a well-built, honest, and disorderly kit, with glossy, mottled light brown fur, broad shoulders, and bright green eyes. Her mother is Thicketpounce.

**Flurrykit** is a lithe, charismatic, and blunt kit, with lustrous, fawn-cream calico fur and soft grey eyes. His mother is Thicketpounce.

**Honeykit** is a skinny, mature, and wise kit, with long, dilute tortoiseshell fur, a white tail tip, and amber eyes. Her mother is Thicketpounce.

* * *

**Elders:**

**Sapsnow** is a well-built, brave, and aloof elder, with coarse, creamy tabby fur and hazel eyes. He is good at conversation.

**Froglegs** is a short, clever, and inconsiderate elder, with short, silver point fur and soft grey eyes. She decorates her nest with feathers.

**Ashgaze** is a chubby, playful, and curious elder, with spiky, brown tabby fur and golden eyes. She is gentle with kits.


	3. MistClan Allegiances

**Leader:**

Thunderstar is a well-built, loud, and brittle leader, with downy, cinnamon and white fur, six toes on each paw, and amber eyes. She is good at conversation.

* * *

**Deputy:**

Cherrybright is a skinny, timid, and childish deputy, with dirty, chocolate torbie patterned fur and honey colored eyes. He is rather skittish.

* * *

**Medicine Cat:**

Lionmane is a skinny, timid, and cold medicine cat, with lustrous, ginger and white fur and dark brown eyes. She has a special connection with StarClan.

* * *

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

Sootwhisker is a skinny, kind, and extreme medicine cat apprentice, with glossy, dilute tortoiseshell fur, broad shoulders, and soft grey eyes. She smells like smoke.

* * *

**Warriors:**

Minnowfall is a lithe, mature, and blunt warrior, with downy, tortoiseshell fur, broad shoulders, and sweet brown eyes. She is good at conversation.

Weaselthroat is a tall, clean, and youthful warrior, with dirty, fawn-cream calico fur and yellow eyes. He like to sleep under the stars.

Wildlight is a chubby, leaderly, and gloomy warrior, with glossy, flame point fur and yellow eyes. She is a harsh mentor.

Rowanfleck is a muscular, loud, and arrogant medicine cat apprentice, with kinked, dark brown tabby and white fur, a flat muzzle, and soft grey eyes. She decorates her fur with flowers.

* * *

**Apprentices:**

Emberpaw is a tall, freespirited, and aloof apprentice, with soft, grey tabby fur, folded ears, and stormy grey eyes. He is gentle with kits. His mentor is Thunderstar.

Goldenpaw is a lithe, clever, and tidy apprentice, with short, tortoiseshell smoke fur and light blue eyes. She is bad at conversation. Her mentor is Cherrybright.

Dewpaw is an abnormally small, quiet, and inconsiderate apprentice, with downy, chocolate calico fur, white paws, and crossed, peach colored eyes. His mentor is Minnowfall.

* * *

**Queens:**

Oatsmoke is a large, leaderly, and aloof queen, with thick, solid pale ginger fur, long whiskers, and copper eyes. Her mate is Cherrybright. She is expecting kits.

Palebreeze is an average built, honest, and aloof queen, with messy, dark grey and white fur, speckled pawpads, and dark brown eyes. She decorates her nest with bones. Her mate is Weaselthroat. She is nursing a kit.

* * *

**Kits:**

Snowykit is a chubby, cheerful, and youthful kit, with glossy, lilac colored tabby fur and peach colored eyes. She likes to sun herself. Her mother is Palebreeze.

* * *

**Elders:**

**Splashfur** is a large, dramatic, and disorderly elder, with dirty, solid black fur, a white tail tip, and hazel eyes. She smells like like the river. She is nearing the end of her life.

 **Poppystar** is a tall, timid, and impatient elder, with scarred, ginger tabby fur and golden eyes. He was a good mentor.


	4. Miscellaneous Allegiances

**Rouges**

**Dusk** is a muscular, leaderly, and flamboyant rouge, with downy, dilute torbie patterned fur and crossed, starry blue eyes.

 **Salem** is a heavyset, calm, and lazy rouge, with ungroomed, red tabby fur and starry blue eyes.

 **Spring** is a bony, peaceful, and forgetful rouge, with dirty, light grey and white fur and amber eyes.

* * *

**Kittypets**

**Kindred** is a slender, beautiful, and cold kittypet, with downy, flame point fur and bright blue eyes. They are fond of twolegs.

 **Flint** is a muscular, clean, and aloof kittypet, with lustrous, tortoiseshell smoke fur and honey colored eyes. He smells like like flowers.


	5. Clan Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Might be expanded later!

**StormClan**

When the clans moved to their new home, there was a neighborhood of two-legs. Bramblestar knew it would be an easy way for her clan to gain food. The cats lived happily in their newfound territory for a long time, happily fed and not causing issues.

The new territory was swell, Bramblestar could only assume it was going well for the other clans. She managed to get her way and fed off the two-legs that lived in the houses. Her clan started out happy and healthy, though the new generation were not the best hunters due to replying too heavily on the two-legs.. but due to being well fed and strong they found it easy to use violence to get their way.

Their food supply has been slowly cut off in recent years. Rouges began to lurk in the streets of the city, taking food from the two-legs. Bramblestar became desperate for her clan's survival. The waters near their camp wasn't good for fishing as adventurous two-legs would explore the beach and scare off prey. They have resorted to hunting in SwampClan's territory, which has been risky and lost them many cats, but they have no choice.

The two-legs are closing in on their territory, building new houses and making terrible sounds in the process. They are desperate for new territory and are beginning to push into SwampClan and MistClan's territory to keep away from the two-legs.

Bramblestar died due to a two-leg monster, leaving his deputy Leopardpelt in charge. He recieved his nine lives and became Leopardstar.

* * *

  
**SwampClan**

To the south of StormClan lays SwampClan. The clan was once thriving and happy. Since StormClan started to push into their territory, they began to obsess over reinforcing their borders and territory. They have multiple escape routes and places to hide if attacked. Their approach is defensive rather than offensive, but their warriors do know how to fight if needed. Parleystar took over after their leader died defending their borders from StormClan.

* * *

  
**MistClan**

To the east of SwampClan lays MistClan. When the cats moved to their new territory, their leader was a paranoid cat. Timberstar didn't like to associate with others and chose the winding hills to the west. He found it to be the best defense against the other clans and unappealing to the two-legs. He kept to himself most of the time, but managed to teach his clan how to navigate the hills and burrows. He was older when the clan was established and on his last life, he died of natural causes. His deputy Thundervoice took over in his place, going to recieve her nine lives and become Thunderstar.


End file.
